khrfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Riotto Vongola
Character Outline Born as Riotto Vongola but he prefers to be called by his Japanese name Ryuusei Sawada when around close friends and families. Riotto is the son of Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sasagawa and is the heir of the Vongola. When told by his father that he was to become the new Vongola Boss Riotto was at first questioning of why he would give up his title as Boss which Tsuna replied "When the time comes you will understand, for now your mother and myself are returning to Nammimori to live peacefully snd remember if you ever doubt yourself as the Boss im always here for you." with those motivational words Tsuna had told Riotto of the plans to have him train with the Acrobaleno and Varia for the next seven years Riotto honed his skills and discovered that he can use the other Dying Will flame and fuse them with sky to create new types of Flames. Through an intense seven year training period Riotto was tutored by the Acrobaleno, Varia, and the Tenth generation he became an adequate heir to Vongola finally proving that he is the true boss by dueling his father in a one-on-one duel ending in a draw if Riotto had awakened his seven flames earlier in the fight only to be extremely exhausted from misuse of his abilities though as proven of his skill he was ready to become the Undecimo once he has recruited his guardians and formed his base family in the mafia world. Personality Riotto is the complete opposite of Tsuna when he was training to become a boss instead of being timid and fearful Riotto took the challenge head on. Though he does share his fathers kindness and compassion for his family going as far as to protect rival mafiosos even those that went against his family. He has all the qualities of a boss but needs to understand that he must make his incarnation of the Vongola Familigia his own and not just rely on his predecessors heirlooms. He is stubborn, but kind, relaxed and alert and is always ready to help those he cares for reflecting his mother and father's qualities of compassion and protection respectively. Even though he is crowned by others as "The Mafia Prince" he does not let it go to his head and takes into consideration just how influential he is to the Mafia considering every actions as if it were his last something that a bearer of the sky flame whose main purpose is to harmonize all under the sky and accepts them for what and who they are a very integral part of his personality and being. Relationships Under maintenance............ Appearance Riotto has a striking resemblance to Tsunayoshi with deep brown eyes, brown sometimes blonde hair, his mothers skin tone, a lean muscular build and is very tall for his age by the time he was only 16 teen he was taller than his father at 5'11ft. tall and now that he is 17 he is approximately 6'2ft. tall. Normally when Riotto is casually walking around he wears an orange and black hoodie with a white "V" on his back, a dark orange v-neck undershirt with a flame pattern at the waist, black pants, and black and white high top shoes. While doing his duties as the boss of Vongola he usually wears formal attire such as suits, or outfits that are reminiscent of his father's. When Riotto is pushed far enough he will go into his "Ultra Dying Will Mode" a state that releases all physical, mental, and spiritual limiters simultaneously the difference between Hyper Dying Will Mode and Ultra Dying Will mode is the way it effects Riotto physically his skin becomes a deeper tanned color, his eyes change colors from emerald green, sea blue, or a mixture of both, with slitted pupils, his hair is now a lighter brown and has a slight blonde tinge to it and seems becomes wavier and spikier than Giotto's. When in Ultra Dying Will Mode Riotto will hover in the air only a few inches off the ground using his XI boots and XI gloves for stability, speed, power, and height. Abilities & Equipment XI Gloves Version Vongola Ring: '''These are the original gloves that Riotto started his journey with they greatly resemble his fathers Vongola gear glove only instead of red they are black and gold. They function just like the X-Gloves. '''XI Gauntlets Version Undecimo Gear: Riotto's guantlets are armor and leather clad with the roman numeral for 11 on his forearm, the crest of the Vongola on the back of his hand, and knuckle studs. Originally the gauntlets were gloves like his fathers but when Riotto used his Vongola ring and earned his inheritance they transformed into their gauntlet form. Once Riotto learned how to channel the seven different flames through the gloves he can use the "Hard" and "Soft" version of the flames. Along with the manipulation of dying will flames Riotto can use the gauntlets to amplify his strength and fly. XI Flame Boots Version Undecimo Gear: These are Riotto's matching armor and leather clad thigh high combat boots that have the vongola symbol on either side of the respective foot. With these boots Riotto can jump extremely high, fly faster, and amplified kicking strength. XI Flame Sabre of the Undecimo Gear: Is the true weapon of Riotto and can augment his dying will flames to such a degree that it almost caused Riotto to be kill himself along with blowing up the training area he was using the blade in. The blade resembles a slightly oversized westernized daito with the Vongola crest on the hilt, a finger guard decorated in intricate armaments, and a fiamma volt meter built into the blade. When used correctly the blade can channel its destructive powers to a more concentrated form that compresses the dying will flames into energy. When the blade is not in use it is wrapped in a dying will flame absorbing clothe and carrier on Riotto's back with a strap that can be clipped on and off for easy access to the blade. Leone Ibrido De Cielo (Cielo): This is Riotto's Vongola box ring animal that was fused with his Vongola ring. The Lion is a mixture of Nuts, and an Eagle sky box the result is a medium sized lion with a mane of sky flames, two tails made of sky flames , and around his ankles, a visor similar to nuts only with the roman numeral XI with the I going through the X. The Lion posses all the abilities that other Sky lions have plus the added ability to fly with the use of his paws to propel him in the air. Pheonix De Cielo (Sora): This Vongola box ring is the special series of mthyo boxes that were created from mythological creature designs. Th Pheonix is armor clad with the roman numerals for eleven and four flaming wings, a long tail of plumage of dying will flames along with flaming talons. Ring of the Sky Undecimo Revision: Is the special Vongola Ring that Riotto uses exclusively. The ring has a large orange gem with six other smaller gems that correspond with the respected dying will flame, a similar design to the Ring of the Sky Version X only instead of nuts at the top of the ring Riotto has his Sky Lion (Cielo)making up the top of the main ring and on his ring finger he has the smaller chain connected ring with seven gems just like the main ring and the Sky Pheonix (Sora) body making up the majority of the ring with the plumage forming the chain. he wears the ring on his right hand the middle and ring finger respectively and keeps it in a special container made of the mammon chain material to seal away its presence from others. Flame Resistant Clothing: These are spun from special Flame Resistant Cloth made by Leon and are capable of withstanding the Dying Will Flame to an extent. Contact Lenses: Created by Spanner these Special Contacts display a targetting system, as well as a system to gauge the strength of the Flames in the XI-Gloves, XI-boots and XI-Sabre. Using these Contacts, Tsuna is able to maximize the power of Riotto's dying will flames. The Contacts are interfaced with his headphones. XI-Watch: '''This watch acts as a beacon to the eleventh generation guardians, communication device, tracking device and can remote summon various vehicles in Riotto's possession through a series of codes that must be verbally spoken into the watch in a mixture of Italian and Japanese. '''XI-Headphones revision: These heaphones unlike Riotto's father act mostly as a transportable computer as they analyze any situations via the contacts, and can even calculate probablities of winning and fiamma volt usage. They also act like a tracking device for when Riotto goes off without telling people. They look like regular black, white and orange headphones compared to Tsuna's and have instead of the number '27' on the headphones Riotto simply has an orange '7' on a black background with a white border. Big Bang Burst Shot: Big Bang Sky Axel Implosion: Sky Axel Barrage: Zero Point Breakthrough: *Zero Point Breakthrough 1st and 10th edition: